Quand plus rien ne me retiens
by AudreyAmbrose
Summary: Un fille se retrouve en pleine rue après s'être enfuie d'un entrepôt très étrange. Elle ne se souviens absolument de rien. Elle sauve alors par instinct le docteur banner, qui est très reconnaissant envers elle. Et est recueillie par les Avengers mais quelque chose semble la lier avec l'un des vengeurs, le Soldat de l'Hiver.
1. Une rencontre de haine

**Chapitre 1: Une rencontre de haine**

Perdu au beau milieu d'une route. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai marché pour me retrouver ici. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis échappée d'un espèce d'entrepôt vide à l'abandon.

J'ai froid, je ne sais pas qui je suis, je porte un uniforme complètement noir et sombre sans aucune distinction de qui je pourrais être. Qu'est ce que je fais ici. Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien, suis-je seulement humaine?

Le froid me tiraille, pourtant le soleil frappe fort et fait fondre le verglas et la neige qui borde le chemin. Je lutte pour ne pas tomber, et rester debout, traînant des pieds.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un être vide, une coquille vide qui a besoin d'être complétée. Je sais juste que je dois protéger...C'est ma seule mission. Peut importe si j'ai été oubliée ou abandonnée, j'ai encore un but. Mais lequel, cette horrible impression d'avancer dans un sens qui n'est pas le bon et de finalement faire du surplace.

La lumière que procurait le soleil s'éteint alors peut à peut derrière les nuages alors que je commence seulement à atteindre un petit quartier, maintenant plongé dans le noir. J'ai passée ma journée à marcher et je ne suis pas épuisée. Je suis forcement une machine.

Soudain j'entend des bruits de verres qui explose au sol.

Je m'avance alors vers le bruit espérant, je ne sais pas, un miracle, qu'une personne puisse m'aider.

Quand soudain arrivée au coin de rue je découvre un homme étranglant une femme.

Elle se débat, mets des coups de points, des coups de pieds, griffes l'homme sans doute ivre.

Je m'avance alors vers l'homme et d'un seul coup c'est comme si quelque chose s'était activé en moi, et j'attrape le bras de l'homme qui tenait la jeune femme et lui brise d'une simple torsion.

-Bordel, qu'est ce que tu veux?

Il se débat me pousse. Alors que la femme s'enfuie dans la rue. Il libèrent alors son bras de mon emprise. Il gémit, et mon instinct de destruction se réveille je vais le tuer, mes yeux ne sont que concentré sur lui telle une charognarde observant sa proie.

Je fonce alors sur lui comme une furie. Mais je suis arrêtée par un homme qui venait de sauter du toit pour s'interposer.

Il est grand, plutôt costaud et vêtue de noir, de long cheveux brun lui cachant son visage. Mais je n'ai pas peur et n'hésite pas un instant, il ne me déviera jamais de mon objectif.

Je commence à lui mettre des coups mais par miracle il les évites en un enchaînement parfait. Telle une chorégraphie. C'est impossible. Personne ne peut d'ordinaire me surpasser.

Je bloque alors une de ses attaques par chance et l'entraîne au sol. Je suis obligée de prendre la fuite je ne suis pas de taille.

Je m'enfuie alors en courant prenant les toits comme refuge.

Je me suis blessée bêtement, en escaladant un toit je me suis accrochée la jambe droite à une échelle en métal. Et me voila maintenant recroquevillée sur moi même, allongée sur un toit, fessant un garrot au niveau de mon mollet pour évité l'hémorragie. J'ai mal et j'ai froid. Je ne dois pas m'endormir, ça pourrait m'être fatal. Mais qui suis-je?

La journée n'aura pas été une réussite nous verrons bien demain.

 **xxx**

Le lendemain tôt dans la matinée je suis tirée de ma somnolence par une lourde porte que l'on ouvre à la hâte sur le toit. Un homme en surgit. Il ne m'a pas vue. Il est brun avec des yeux verts, même plutôt charmant. Il porte une chemise violette et un jean délavé.

Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire là. Je m'assois alors contre une paroi du toit et l'observe marmonner des propos très étranges.

-Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le pire dans l'histoire. Bruce fait ci. Bruce fait ça. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que ça se termine une bonne fois pour toute. Avec se produit là, le Monstre ne viendra pas et ne pourra pas me sauver cette fois ci.

Miséricorde je le vois se rapprocher du bord s'implantant une seringue. Il vas sauter. Je dois l'arrêter. J'ai mal au mollet mais je dois le faire.

Je me jette alors sur l'homme avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste et viens le plaquer au sol.

-Qui êtes-vous!?

Il est surpris, je le comprend. Mais je devais l'arrêter. Deux vies sauvées en moins de quelques heures, et toujours personne pour m'aider moi.

Soudain à mon grand regret deux hommes font irruptions sur le toit. Et voila...Maintenant je ne peux plus me fondre dans la masse. Je vais être vue comme la sauveuse de cet homme. J'aurais du le laisser tomber.

Soudain mon cœur s'arrête en l'espace de quelques secondes. l'homme à côté du blondinet trop coloré à mes yeux qui venait de faire son entrer sur le toit, était l'homme avec qui je m'étais battue hier. L'homme vêtu de noir avec les cheveux long bruns.

J'ai du mal à respirer j'étouffe, il faut que je parte mais impossible, ma jambe m'en empêche.

Je le vois prendre un grand air d'étonnement et se diriger vers moi pointant son arme sur moi.

-Non arrête elle m'a sauvé!

Arrêta Bruce, en se jetant presque à corps perdu devant moi.

-Allons qu'est ce qui te prend!

S'étonna le blond.

Le Brun toujours me fixant de ses yeux bleus menaçants, son arme pointée avec sans aucune hésitation vers Bruce et moi même.

-Cette fille est intervenue dans une bagarre elle a sauvée une femme, certes, mais a voulue tuer le criminelle.

Sa voix est horriblement sombre et il ne cesse de me fixer. Je ne lui veut rien. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui sauter dessus, vue mon état.

-Et elle ne l'a pas fait! Certainement parce que tu est arrivé à temps.

Protesta le blond.

Je veux m'en aller. Partir loin, très loin de ces trois fous.

-Elle est spécial Cap, elle a un entraînement du même style que le miens si tu vois se que je veux dire.

Il chuchota cela à son ami, mais porté par le vent je pu l'entendre. Que veut-il dire par "du même style que le miens?"

Est-il comme moi? Peut-il m'aider?

La douleur dans ma jambe est cuisante, j'ai mal, la blessure s'est rouverte et saigne plus encore.

-Elle saigne! Il faut l'aider!

Ordonna presque Bruce au deux garçons qui continuaient de se parler à l'écart.

-On l'emmène, on a pas le choix, il faut l'évacuer.

Intervint le blond en revenant vers moi.

-Non, mais ça va pas! On ne connait rien d'elle!

-Crois-moi, elle aurait voulu te contrôler elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Rétorqua t'il. Mais je ne comprend rien, "le contrôler", "être comme lui". Tout vas trop vite, moi même je ne sais rien de moi.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

Me demanda Bruce en me portant dans ses bras, il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.

Mais je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire? C'est pas grave, moi c'est Bruce. Et merci encore, de m'avoir aidé à sortir de ma folie.

Me sourit-il.

Je passe alors devant le blond que l'on surnomme apparemment Cap, qui me regarde d'un sourire apaisant. Il n'a pas l'air si vulgaire que ça finalement avec son costume un peu trop coloré, et le brun qui me regarde d'un air interrogateur, toujours sombre, la main sur son arme. Je le déteste déjà, je sent que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps dans la gentillesse en sa présence.

Bruce me descend alors dans les escaliers du bâtiment toujours dans ses bras. Il faut faire vite, ou je me viderai de mon sang.


	2. Mon Sauveur, Sauvé

**Chapitre 2: Mon Sauveur, Sauvé**

Bruce me transporte dans une petite fourgonnette on nous montons tous dedans. Bruce se met à côté de moi à l'arrière et le blond aux couleurs tricolores et le brun à l'avant. Le blond conduisant.

Le trajet est dur, froid, pleins de questions et de tensions. Surtout entre le brun est moi.

-Alors que je me présente je m'appelle Steve Rogers dit Captain America.

Calma le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Heu très bien... Nous allons t'emmener dans notre petite base pour te soigner, tu fera la rencontre des autres occupants d'accord. Ce sont tous des Héros.

Des Héros, à quoi servent les Héros dans un monde comme celui d'aujourd'hui. En même tant j'aurai du m'en douter en voyant Steve débarquer en combinaison tricolores sur le toit. Mais bizarrement il me fait rire.

-Et toi tu as un nom?

Steve attend ma réponse, qu'il n'aura pas, bien évidemment. Seul le silence lui répond. Je ne veux pas leurs parler, je me ferai soigner et après je disparaîtrais comme je suis arrivée.

-Heu...Très bien, si tu ne veux pas nous le dire. Ce n'est pas grave...Ho! et lui c'est...

Steve fut soudain stoppé dans sa tentative de me présenter le brun à côté de lui, qui lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Pas sympa le gars.

Après quelque autres lourdes minutes de silence passées à regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui m'est étranger, sous le regard fasciné de Bruce. Nous arrivons enfin à destination. Une petite base disait Steve. C'est plutôt tout un camp d'entraînement super sophistiqué et High-tech, ouais.

-Nous sommes arrivés!

Réveilla Steve en coupant le moteur et sortant de la voiture, prenant la relève de Bruce, et me portant dans ses bras pour me transporter à l'intérieur d'un des géants bâtiments. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai ais laissées m'emmener. Mais bon, ils vont me soigner et peut être pourront il m'aider.

Steve me dépose alors dans une grande pièce blanche où plusieurs écrans et une petite table d'opération est dressée. Un homme alors déjà présent des lunettes de chimiste sur les yeux des cheveux noirs, sort de l'ombre et vient vers nous.

-Hé! Qui est-ce? Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas ramener n'importe qui ici.

-Elle a sauvée Banner, et il faut la soigner. Elle ne sait pas ou tout du moins ne veut pas nous dire qui elle est. Il faut qu'on l'aide.

Prévint Steve en me déposant sur la table d'opération.

-Bruce tu n'a qu'a t'en charger. C'est ça de s'appeler Stark. J'ai du boulot moi!

Bruce me regarde avec des petits yeux, il a l'air timide et à la fois embarrassé. Mais j'ai besoin de son aide.

Prenant son courage à deux mains devant ma douleur, il relève doucement le tissu du pantalon de ma jambe droite, laissant apparaître l'horrible blessure. Tire de sa poche une paire de lunette et examine la plaie.

-La blessure est infectée! Avec quoi t'est tu blessée?

S'écria t-il.

-Tu t'es fait ça avec quoi, du bois?

Je secoue la tête malgré moi, mais je ne parlerais pas.

-Du plastique...Du métal.

J'hoche la tête vivement à l'appellation du métal. Satanée échelle.

-Très bien, je vais devoir lui nettoyer la plaie et lui recoudre. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

-Faites donc Banner.

tenta de rassurer Steve lui même un peu angoissé. Alors que le brun ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Me fixant toujours droit dans les yeux, sans aucune pitié, à croire qu'il n'a aucun ressenti, aucune expression, aucun sentiment, ni émotion. Il a l'air vide et absent.

Bruce commence alors à me désinfecter la plaie, j'ai mal, la brûlure me déchire le mollet, la douleur et vive mais je me retiens d'hurler et de pleurer, alors je me mord fortement la main pour oublier.

Les yeux du brun ne me quitte pas, mais bon sang que me veut il, il voit bien que je ne peux pas lui faire de mal dans mon état. C'est une obsession ou quoi! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai eu cette blessure lors de ma fuite. Rien ne m'empêche de lui mettre un coup de point dans la figure et pourtant je ne le fais pas. Alors qu'a t-il ce stupide être sans cœur.

Bruce passe alors l'aiguille dans mon mollet pour me recoudre. J'ai l'impression que l'on s'acharne sur un point précis et qu'on ne cesserai de l'approfondir. Pourtant ces mains sont si douces, mais la sensation est telle que seul l'agonie me tiens. Je peux même voir l'hésitation sur son visage. Mais il finit enfin et la douleur diminue lentement petit à petit.

-J'ai finie, je pense qu'il faudra une à deux semaines pour que cela guérisse totalement. Tu as de la chance ni de muscles ni de tendons n'ont étaient sectionnés. Ce serai mieux si elle se reposai ici un moment.

Je vois Steve sourire, alors que le brun prend une terrible expression, la mine grave.

-De quoi! mais vous êtes fou! On ne vas pas garder cette fille dont on ne connais rien ici, c'est un danger je vous dit.

Le brun était au désespoir, visiblement il ne voulait pas du tout de moi dans son petit monde.

-Très bien elle restera ici. De toute façon nous devons l'aider. Il va bien falloir qu'elle nous parle à un moment ou un autre.

Ignora Steve amusé.

De quoi! Non! Moi je ne veux pas rester ici. Steve est fou. Je ne veux pas rester avec des occupants que je ne connais pas, et encore moins avec le brun dérangé. De toute façon je n'aurais qu'à m'enfuir dans la nuit.

J'essaye alors de me lever lentement. Posant doucement mes pieds à terre.

-Doucement l'un après l'autre...Attend je vais t'aider.

Bruce vint alors mettre un bras autour de ma taille pour me lever sans que je n'ai à faire le moindre effort pour marcher.

-Tu es d'accord pour rester.

J'hoche alors péniblement la tête à mon sauveur, sauvé, avec un petit faux sourire malheureusement.


	3. La conscience tranquille

**Chapitre 3: La conscience tranquille**

Le gentil Bruce me donne des béquilles pour que je puisse me déplacer seule à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Apparemment le bâtiment ou je me trouve est le principal. Tout les autres sont pour des cours, des recrutements et des entraînements. Cela ressemblerai presque à un centre militaire, si Steve et Bruce n'étaient pas aussi rayonnants.

Je tombe alors sur deux jeunes gens, une fille au long cheveux flamboyants et un garçon que j'eu à peine le temps de voir au cheveux blancs, qui se téléporta presque en un instant vers moi. Mais vu le tracé de sa présence restante derrière lui je comprend qu'il a le pouvoir de courir extrêmement vite.

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

-Laisse là Pietro, c'est surement la fille dont le Captain nous a parlés.

Intervient la jeune fille en se reprochant de nous, jouant avec ses doigts desquels sortes d'étranges lueurs rouges oranges.

Ils ont tout deux des pouvoirs étonnants. C'est fou de croiser des personnes ainsi. Et moi qui croyais que les humains n'étaient que des êtres primaires, dépourvues de capacités qui vie dans sa petite ville au quotidien bien tranquille.

-Je m'appelle Wanda et lui mon frère...

-Pietro Maximoff...Enchanté.

Me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Le contact et glacé et je le repousse presque immédiatement. Je ne lui en veux pas, mais je ne préfère pas que l'on me touche, je sais que je peux être gentille tout comme je peux être horrible et se genre de contact là, je ne l'ais aiment vraiment pas.

Pietro se sentant rejeté me fit une petite mine, alors j'essaye de le rassurer, et de ne pas faire augmenter la tension en lui souriant un peu, avant de m'en aller loin des deux jeunes. Ils ont l'airs gentils et adorables. Mais pour l'instant je ne veux de lien avec personne, de toute façon je ne suis là que pour un court moment.

Je continue alors mon chemin à travers les salles et les couloirs tantôt blanc, tantôt bleu, les couleurs sont vives et la luminosités est magnifique. Des parquets de bois et des tapis somptueux, sont entreposés dans les salles. N'importe qui pourrait s'y sentir comme chez lui.

-Salut! Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés!

Une voix retentis derrière moi et me fit presque sursauter.

Je me retourne et découvre un homme grand avec un arc dans les mains.

-Je m'appelle Clint Barton!

Je lui souris et commence à faire demis tour. Pourquoi se présent-ils tous ici. Certes ils doivent être une petite communauté. Mais oublié moi l'espace d'un instant.

Clint a décidé de ne pas me lâcher et me rattrapa.

-Hé pourquoi tu fuis? Tu veux aller voir Banner c'est ça? Il m'a dit qu'il te devais la vie.

J'hoche la tête c'est vrai je l'ai sauvé et oui j'aimerais aller le voir, ça m'empêchera de tomber sur des occupants auquel je ne pourrais pas répondre.

-Très bien allons-y c'est par là!

Avec boute-en-train il me guida alors jusqu'à Bruce, j'y pense tout le monde l'appelle par Banner alors qu'il se présente tous de leur prénom. Est-il à craindre, ou bien est-il si respecté que ça?

Il me dépose alors devant son laboratoire et alors qu'il va pour enclencher la porte quelqu'un en sort violemment.

-Hé! Comment ça va l'ami?

C'est le brun qui venait de sortir du laboratoire, il me dévisage. Une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas se qui me retient de lui en mettre une, vraiment!

Le brun passat sans même faire attention à Clint qui l'avait interpellé.

-C'est pas grave on se voit la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude.

Pauvre Clint il à l'air si gentil et très drôle et personne, tout du moins moi et le brun ronchon ne lui donnons aucune attention. Et pourtant j'ai bien envie de lui parler.

-Banner je t'apporte quelqu'un! Je pensais que ce serait mieux de la savoir avec toi, plutôt que seule à traîner dans les couloirs.

Lorsque Bruce me vit il eu un grand sourire.

-Ha! Oui? je vais m'en occuper. On va en profiter et essayer de comprendre un peu son problème d'accord.

Clint hocha la tête et me laissa entrer. Je ne veux pas parler. Il dit qu'il veut comprendre, mais je ne parlerai pas.

-Installe toi.

Lança t-il en m'indiquant un fauteuil près de lui.

Je m'assoie et dépose mes béquilles à proximité.

-Très bien, tu ne veux toujours pas parler?

Je secoue la tête vivement, il a enfin compris que je ne dirais rien.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de communiquer? Les signes, ou bien il faut que je fasse la conversation et tu me répond par oui ou non...

Alors qu'il me donne plusieurs options je prend un crayon posé en face de moi sur le bureau.

-Dessiner? tu veux parler avec le dessin?

J'hoche la tête.

-Toi d'abord, dessine vu que je sais que tu ne voudra rien me dire.

Je commence alors à dessiner le toit de l'immeuble où l'on s'est rencontrés, alors qu'il était près à sauter. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Savoir ce qui l'a poussé à vouloir faire ça.

-Tu te demande hein?...Ce n'est pas grave tu as le droit de savoir vu que tu m'as sauvé. Et bien vois tu je ne suis pas vraiment comme se que tu pense. Tu me vois comme quelqu'un de gentil et prévenant. Mais un monstre en moi, me prouve le contraire, et j'en terrifie des populations sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Tu ne connais vraiment aucun de nous? Pas même Captain America? Tu dois avoir tout oublié, même de toi même?

Il dérive la question mais je le comprend.

J'hoche alors la tête pour lui répondre, que oui je n'est aucun souvenir. Je me suis réveillée que hier après tout.

Il dit qu'il est un monstre mais moi je ne le vois pas. Il doit avoir une sorte de double personnalités.

Je pointe alors mon index vers son cœur.

-Oui nous sommes deux, il est à l'intérieur. Et vaut mieux pas le réveiller. Même si au fond il fait parti de moi.

J'ai l'impression d'être comme lui. Avoir une deuxième personne en moi. Être contrôlée, tout comme la nuit dernière ou rien n'aurai pu m'arrêter de tuer cet homme, si le brun n'était pas arrivé bien sûr. Mais j'y pense le brun m'as empêchée de commettre un meurtre. Je devrai plutôt le remercier au lieu de le haïr, car sans lui je n'aurais peut être pas pu continuer de vivre la conscience tranquille.


	4. Une identité Un nom

**Chapitre 4: Une identité. Un nom.**

La nuit est tombée et je suis allongée dans le lit de la chambre qui m'a étais attribuée. Au rez-de-chaussé évidemment pour éviter les marches et le moindre effort possible.

Ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais pouvoir m'enfuir de là. Ma jambe est encore trop fragile et étrangement je me suis accrochée à certains occupants, comme Steve, Clint et Bruce bien évidemment, il m'aide énormément. Même si je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Pas même de mon nom. Rien. Le vide total. Mais au moins maintenant je suis entourée, même si cela ne durera qu'un temps.

Je finis alors par m'endormir.

Je ne rêve pas, la seule chose qui me viens comme image est une image fixe de moi dans le néant.

Je ne suis peut être rien finalement. Je ne devrais pas exister.

Je suis réveillée dans la matin par un raffut pas possible provenant d'une salle près de ma chambre.

Je me lève en vitesse voir ce qui s'y passe, je marche prudemment jusqu'à la salle et hisse ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

C'est le brun! Il s'exerce, il frappe dans des sacs de frappes, il a l'air contrarié, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le dérange. Avant qu'il...

-Je sais que tu m'observe, approche!

Me hurla t-il presque me fessant sursauter.

Je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas envie, il est toujours ronchon et méchant de toute manière,alors pourquoi je lui obéirais.

Soudain il se retourne vers moi, et bizarrement son visage n'a aucune haine, aucune colère il semble serein pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

-Viens, montre moi de quoi tu est capable.

Sa voix est calme et sincère. J'approche alors de lui lentement, la douleur au mollet toujours présente, mais je n'ai plus besoin de béquilles, en pyjama avec un jogging noir et un t-shirt au symbole des Avengers, j'avance vers lui.

Son regard est concentré sa respiration forte mais reposée.

Je me place alors en position de combat, mais étrangement je ne sais plus me battre et il pare tout mes coups. Il contre ma jambe gauche et pour éviter de me faire mal me porte avant de me lâcher, m'écrasant dur sur le sol.

-Tu ne sais plus te battre c'est intéressant. A croire que tu étais bien contrôlée. M'enfin tu es pathétique.

Merci beaucoup espèce de ronchon! Je le hais, il me demande un défie et voila qu'il gagne et n'est pas satisfait.

Je me relève et lui met une droite dans le menton, il est surpris mais ne dit rien. Je part alors, enfin réveillée prête à attaquer la journée.

Contrôlée, que voulait-il dire? Oui j'ai ressentie ça, mais contrôlée par quoi, ou par qui? Ho! et puis, à quoi ça me sert de me torturer le cerveau, quand je ne sais rien.

Je part au réfectoire prendre mon petit déjeuné avec Wanda, qui m'a gentiment proposée sa compagnie. Je prend alors un verre de jus d'orange un croissant et un pain au chocolat, cela me suffira amplement.

-Tout vas bien, bien dormi?

Me demande t-elle, j'hoche alors la tête pour acquiescer, même si se voir dans le néant toute la nuit n'est pas vraiment cool et reposant.

ça doit leurs faire bizarre de ne jamais m'entendre parler, mais bon.

-Moi j'ai mal dormi! Tu as de la chance, moi mon frère n'a fait que bouger toute la nuit, c'est ça d'avoir une chambre en commun. Je le déteste, mais je l'aime quand même.

Soudain un coup de vent passe près de nous et s'arrête, Pietro viens tout juste de faire son apparition, manquant de me faire faire tomber mon verre de jus d'orange que j'ai en main.

-Hé les amis! C'est vrai que tu a flanquée un coup de point à Bucky ce matin? Hein! Hein!

Surprise je recrache mon jus d'orange. De quoi!? Comment s'est-il ça? Et je suis encore plus surprise de savoir enfin le nom du brun ronchon. Bucky.

Je me suis étranglée et je tousse, Pietro me tapotant dans le dos.

-Hé! ça va, remet toi. Alors c'est vrai.

Je reprend alors mes esprits et hoche doucement la tête, presque honteuse.

-Whaou! C'est dingue, habituellement lorsque Bucky se prend un coup, même de n'importe qui, il lui fait regretter.

C'est peut être parce qu'il me l'avait déjà fait regretter avant avec tout les coups qu'il avait pu me mettre avant de m'envoyer au sol.

Soudain quelqu'un attrapa Pietro par le col.

-Toi! Sale môme tu mériterais que je t'étripe. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

C'est Bucky!

-Lâche-le, ou je te fais lâcher!

Wanda se leva fessant jaillir des flammes rouges dans les paumes de ses mains.

Non! Il vont se battre, il faut que je l'ais arrêtes.

-Arrêtez! Pas de ça chez nous.

Intervient Steve calmant de suite les esprits.

-C'est bon Sorcière, je ne lui ferai rien. Tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur gentil.

Bucky lâcha alors violemment Pietro qui vient tomber dans les bras de sa sœur.

-C'est ça ouais, Soldat de malheur tu n'a jamais mérité d'être ici!

-Pietro ça suffit!

Steve était énervé.

Et bucky s'en allait visiblement très en colère, et perdu.

Que voulait dire Pietro par "Tu n'a jamais mérité d'être ici" ça me rend folle, chaque jour de nouvelles questions apparaissent. Mais toujours c'est question son entre lui est moi. Il disait avoir les mêmes bases que moi en combat mais je ne suis même plus apte à combattre à cause d'une histoire de contrôle. Mais qui suis-je à la fin! Je veux une identité, une vie, un nom. C'est tout ce que je demande. Savoir le nom de tout le monde sauf le miens ça devient atroce.

Il faut que je me change les idées, je vais profiter que la piscine soit vide. Je prend alors un de leur horrible maillot de bain. Des maillots de bains deux pièces mettant trop le corps en valeur. Bon sang! Les "Héros" peuvent oui ou non avoir des tenues décentes par moment. Je hais tellement ça que je met un long t-shirt noir par dessus.

L'eau me fais du bien, elle n'est ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Je commence à essayer de nager malgré ma douleur au mollet et bizarrement ça me fait du bien.

Bien que je hais horreur de l'eau d'ordinaire, je ne peux pas nier le bien qu'elle me procure en cet instant.

Mais soudain je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus pied, j'ai étais trop loin je secoue les jambes sous la panique. énorme erreur de ma part, je sent une crampe surpuissante dans mon mollet droit, celui de ma blessure. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je m'enfonce sous l'eau, me submergeant la bouche et le nez. Je réussis à sortir la tête hors de l'eau mais rien n'y fait et je replonge à nouveau. Je panique, je hurle mais personne ne m'entend ou ne viendra me chercher. Je suis seule. Je vois mon sort finir ainsi. Je n'ai plus d'air mes forces m'abandonnes. Je me noie. La douleur est trop forte pour que je puisse m'en dégager, c'est la fin.


	5. Une impression de vie

**Chapitre 5: Une impression de vie**

Tout est sombre autour de moi. Puis soudain en entrouvrant les yeux je découvre une silhouette penchée juste au dessus de moi, à quelque centimètre de mon visage, est-ce un ange, ou un démon? Suis-je en vie?

Mais ramenée vite à la raison par mon manque d'air j'expulse toute l'eau qui me brûle les poumons, je tousse, je tremble de tout mon corps, je suis paralysée, j'ai froid. L'eau me fais terriblement mal. Je comprend alors que l'on viens de me sauver de la noyade. Je suis vivante.

J'entend mon sauveur pousser un soupir de soulagement, visiblement heureux que je sois en vie. Je me retourne alors vers lui pour découvrir de qui il s'agit.

Et à cet instant je suis bouche bée, sous le choc. C'est Bucky. Le brun ronchon. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il m'a sauvée, lui! Il a plongé pour venir me chercher!?

Mais je fus encore plus surprise de lui découvrir un bras fait entièrement de métal. Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Là, calme toi.

dit-il en me calant contre lui pour me réchauffer et m'enlever la panique. Je n'y peux rien je tremble comme une feuille. J'ai mal aux poumons et toujours à mon mollet c'est insupportable. Pourquoi prend t'il soin de moi comme ça? J'aimerais me dégager et lui hurler dessus, mais mon corps m'en empêche, je suis trop faible. Et il m'a sauvée.

Il me porte alors dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté, comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon, et pourtant je ne suis pas si fine pour autant.

Je ne dis rien et m'accroche à lui passant mes bras autour de son cou, posant ma tête sur son épaule de chair, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de tension entre nous. Je lui dois la vie. Pour la première fois j'ai senti la mort plus proche que jamais. Même si je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant.

Il me sort de la salle de piscine et nous dirige vers ma chambre à travers les couloirs. Je le regarde fascinée, pourquoi a t'il fait ça s'il me déteste autant qu'il me le montre. C'est yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique maintenant que je le vois de près, il n'a pas l'air si menaçant que ça en fin de compte. Puis dans les couloirs nous tombons sur Bruce. Je le regarde encore un peu perdu par tout ce qui vient de se passer et ce qui se passe en ce même semble surpris, de me voir ainsi dans les bras de mon sauveur trempée jusqu'aux os tout comme lui.

Bucky lui ne remarque même pas la présence de Bruce, il est trop concentré sur moi et le devoir de m'aider.

Nous arrivons alors dans ma chambre et sans un mot il me dépose dans mon lit, et me sèche rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette qui traînait sur une chaise.

-Enlève ton t-shirt.

Il me l'ordonne presque d'un ton sec. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit en maillot de bain moi! Mais je lui obéis, honteuse. Il me recouvre alors de la couverture de mon lit et je m'y blottis, toujours sous le choc, tremblante, la panique commençant à diminuer, j'ai besoin de repos.

Je le vois alors commencer à s'éloigner et je suis assez proche pour lui agripper le bas de son t-shirt.

Il se retourne vers moi surpris, sur ses gardes. Il se méfie toujours. Je veux qu'il reste. Je veux qu'il veille sur moi, au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, je ne lui demanderais pas plus.

Il regarde hésitant et finis par s'affaler dans la chaise à côté du lit face à moi. Il prend alors la serviette et s'essuie lui aussi ses cheveux trempés.

Je le regarde faire. C'est yeux fixant les miens, comme si j'étais un monstre qui le fascinait. Que peut-il bien penser?

Lui il parle mais ses pensées son indéchiffrables. Je détourne alors le regard un peu gênée et pose mes yeux sur son bras gauche fait de métal. Il a une étrange étoile rouge peinte sur le dessus de l'épaule. Comment a t-il eu ça? Qui lui a fait ça? l'a t-il voulue? Comment ça lui est arrivé? Est-ce que ça lui a fait et lui fait toujours mal?

Sentant son regard de glace toujours m'observant avec attention, je me retourne de l'autre côté. Je sais qu'il est là et qu'il me surveille. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Et finalement le sommeil me prend.

Encore une fois je rêve du néant tout est étrange autour de moi. Je flotte dans des eaux tantôt noir, tantôt violette. Il n'y a rien autour de moi, je ne peux rien faire, rien n'attraper. Il n'y a personne pour m'aider. Je suis seule, perdu à jamais dans la solitude même. Je veux me réveiller j'en ai assez de cette sensation de vide. Je veux me souvenir, j'en ai besoin.

Soudain je suis réveillée par une main qui me touche l'épaule, par réflexe de combattante, je la prend et tord violemment le poignet, avant de reprendre mes esprits. Et lorsque tout redevient clair je vois Bucky au dessus de moi, à la fois surpris et en colère. Qu'ai je fait?

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je le lâche alors d'un seul coup, les larmes au yeux. Jamais je n'ai voulue ça.

Bucky visiblement en colère parti de la chambre me laissant seule. Je voulue l'arrêter, mais il n'eu aucun regard en arrière et claqua la porte. Maintenant il va de nouveau me haïr et il va sans doute me le faire regretter. S'il voulais me réveiller c'est qu'il y avait bien une bonne raison. Mais pourquoi?

Je m'assoies au bord du lit les larmes au yeux. Lui même semble si fragile. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Peut être venons nous bien tout les deux du même endroit. Je ne sais pas?

Mais je dois le retrouver.

J'enfile alors un jean et un t-shirt vert par dessus le maillot de bain et sort en trombe dehors à sa recherche. Mais je tombe nez à nez avec Bruce, sûrement alerté par ma porte que Bucky a claqué violemment.

-Bonjour, tous ce passe bien?

Bruce est si gentil, si prévenant, mais je n'ai pas le temps, Bucky doit sans doute savoir quelque chose.

J'hoche alors la tête avec mon plus grand sourire et part à vive allure presque en courant à travers les couloirs, où peut bien t-il être?

Soudain je tombe sur Steve, lui il pourra sûrement m'aider.

-Hé qu'est ce que tu fais à courir aussi vite, tu cherche quelqu'un.

J'acquière heureuse, désormais il est simple de se faire comprendre visiblement.

-Tu cherche bruce... Pietro... Wanda...

Je secoue la tête à vive allure. Je cherche Bucky nom d'un chien.

-Bucky!

J'hoche la tête enfin heureuse qu'il ait trouvé.

-Je l'ai quitté il y a un instant il semblait en colère. Il est dehors à l'observatoire, fais attention à toi on ne sais jamais.

Je me mit à courir du plus vite que je pu. L'observatoire. Je crois que c'est quelque chose pour regarder les étoiles non?

Souvent des souvenirs de connaissance vont me revenir mais jamais plus.

J'enclenche alors la porte et découvre l'immense salle avec un gigantesque télescope marqué de la marque de fabrique Stark. L'homme avec les lunettes de chimiste, c'est donc lui qui a fait ça.

Et soudain comme une décharge électrique au cerveau alors que je commence à avancer dans la salle d'observation, repérant Bucky les yeux rivés vers les nuages du début d'après midi. Je me souviens... Je me souviens de quelque chose... Je me souviens de mon prénom...Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je m'en souviens...

C'est...Adelia!


	6. Je dois partir

**Chapitre 6: Je dois partir**

Je titube sous le choc du souvenir. Je suis humaine, j'ai un nom, une identité. Je ne suis pas une machine!

La joie m'emporte j'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs.

Je souris bêtement alors que les larmes me viennent. Je n'ai que faire que Bucky soit entrain de me dévisager.

Je suis humaine, et j'ai une vie même si ce n'est qu'un prénom, c'est un début. Et un sacré début.

Mais je dois savoir pour Bucky. Qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à me réveiller?

Je m'avance alors jusqu'à lui toujours heureuse cachant mes larmes comme je peux. M'asseyant à deux sièges plus loin de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille!?

Sa voix est dur mais peu importe, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et cette fois ci, se sont des larmes de mélancolies qui me viennent. Je veux lui parler, j'en ai besoin.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai réveillée?

C'est fou il lit dans mes pensées. J'hoche la tête les yeux fermés, pour cacher mes larmes.

-Tu parlais...Dans ton sommeil... Tu disais, "aller vous en" tu criais et puis tu a dit "Adelia"...C'est ton nom n'est-ce pas?

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, il me regarde et peut déjà déceler la réponse dans mes yeux. Il sait mon nom désormais, et étrangement je suis heureuse que se soit lui qui l'apprenne le premier, et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point je peux le détester tout comme lui.

Mais la question me restant en tête est, "à qui pourrais-je dire de s'en aller." Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je me suis réveillée dans cet entrepôt vide. Je ne sais rien. Je devrais peut être y retourner, pour voir si des souvenirs me reviennent.

-C'est Adelia c'est ça?

Il veut en être sûr, encore une fois de plus j'acquière, le sourire grandissant, les larmes coulant désormais toute seules sur mes joues.

-Adelia, tu n'est toujours pas prête à dire un mot hein? C'est pas grave.

Il est triste. J'aimerais vraiment lui parler mais je ne veux pas, j'ai peur que si j'ouvre la bouche, d'affreuse chose en sorte. J'ai peur aussi de m'attacher à eux. Même si je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Je reste alors assise un instant avec lui à regarder les nuages. Tout semble si paisible, et dire que je vais devoir partir. ça m'attriste.

-Ha! tiens je te cherchais.

Bruce fit irruption dans l'observatoire. Me regardant moi.

-Banner elle a...

Il va dire des choses sur moi, je ne veux pas, cela doit rester entre nous. Je lui saisie alors le bras fessant croire que je me lève mais lui lance un petit regard de pitié. Il compris et se stoppa.

-Elle a quoi?

-Elle a failli se noyer tout à l'heure je pense que vous devriez regarder un peu mieux sa blessure.

Dévie Bucky à mon grand bonheur.

Je me dirige alors avec Bruce à l'extérieur.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, ou c'est moi. Parce qu'i peine deux jours il voulait te tuer, et encore ce matin vous vous battiez. Et là...

Bruce s'entête pour rien. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Seulement de la haine qui s'apaise. Bruce a même l'air mignon, quand il est jaloux. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire, il me fais rire.

-Tu sais je... Je ne voudrais jamais être nuisant pour toi. Mais merci encore. Sans toi, je ne serai plus là. Je ne signifie peut être pas grand chose pour toi, mais pour moi tu est tout. Tu est la raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici à tenir debout.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'ai peut être sauvé. Mais je ne peux pas être sa raison pour qu'il reste en vie . Je ne voudrais pas lui briser le cœur. Mais demain je ne serais plus là.

Je m'avance alors vers lui. Je lui dois tout à lui moi aussi. C'est grâce à lui si je suis ici. Car s'il aurai sauté, je me serai retrouvée seule devant Bucky et il m'aurai sans doute tuée. Mais il a su faire face et me protéger. Et il m'a même soignée.

Je me blottis alors dans ses bras en une petite étreinte amicale.

Je le sent trembler, hésiter, mais il m'enlace, son étreinte est forte et rassurante. J'aurai aimée rester ainsi, mais la séparation n'en serai que plus dur.

XXX

La journée passe alors dans le plus grand calme...Sauf à l'heure du dîner. Ou Steve et Clint ont décidés de jouer à savoir qui avaient les meilleures capacités pour battre "Hulk". A ce que j'ai compris se serait le "monstre" qui sommeil en Bruce dont il m'a parlé hier.

-Mais si! Je te dis qu'avec une simple flèche bourrée de paralysant je pourrais te le calmer le Hulk, moi! Hein mon petit pépère!

Rigola Clint en posant une main sur la tête de Bruce qu'il dévias en quelque seconde.

-Ho! doucement ne va pas l'énerver! Non moi je dis qu'un peu de patriotisme et un bon discours avec de bonnes phrases pourrait le calmer.

Ils me font rire, mais vu le malaise de Bruce je comprend que c'est une mauvaise idée que de parler de se Hulk.

Je dépose alors une main rassurante sur son épaule et il me sourit, c'est alors que j'entend quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière moi. A une table vide du réfectoire. Je me retourne et découvre Bucky m'observant moi et Bruce, sans grande expression.

Je ne peux pas le laisser seul à cette table. Je pense qu'il se sent rejeté à cause sans doute de Pietro et de Steve qui lui à crié dessus ce matin.

Je me lève alors à la surprise de Bruce et part m'asseoir derrière face à Bucky. Qui relève les yeux étonné.

-Va avec les autres, tu n'est pas obligée.

j'Hoche la tête et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine avec un petit sourire lui fessant comprendre que je ne bougerais pas.

Il me donne alors un sourire qui se transforme presque en fou rire.

Son sourire et si doux, et son rire que dire, c'est comme si des papillons en sortaient. Complètement différent de l'image qu'il peut renvoyer.

Je sent une boule dans ma gorge, je veux parler, plus que tout. Mais non! Je ne peux pas! Je sent quelque chose en moi éclore. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive. C'est un sentiment tellement étrange. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Mais je dois partir.


	7. Départ

**Chapitre 7: Départ**

La nuit est tombée et je suis dans ma chambre. J'attend que toutes les lumières soit éteintes et que tout le monde dormes profondément pour me faufiler par la fenêtre et sortir d'ici. Ma première direction sera l'entrepôt abandonné. Autant commencer là où tout a débuté. J'abandonne peut être une superbe équipe mais je dois le faire.

L'heure est venue, je me faufile à l'extérieur de ma fenêtre. Heureusement je suis au rez-de-chaussée, sinon ma jambe n'aurai pas tenue.

Je passe tranquillement et commence à longer le mur de la bâtisse restant dans l'ombre pour ne pas activer les alarmes.

-Tu compte aller où?

La voix me fait sursauter presque à en crier. Je me retourne et il est encore là. Bucky. Qu'a t'il encore, il m'espionne ou quoi!? Je ne veux rien avoir avec lui? Il ne fera qu'empêcher mes plans.

-Tu veux aller où?

Insiste t'il d'une voix rauque.

-D'où je viens.

Les mots glissèrent de mes lèvres, je m'en suis presque voulue, moi qui avait réussie à garder le silence si longtemps. Je me maudit toute seule, plaquant presque une main devant ma bouche.

Bucky semble surpris d'entendre ma voix, fatiguée et usée de ne pas avoir fonctionné depuis un bout de temps. Mais il essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-D'où tu viens. C'est pas un peu dangereux.

Pourquoi s'inquiète t'il pour moi, il s'en fiche, il me hais alors qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire.

-Je sais d'où tu viens et crois moi y aller te fera plus de mal que tu ne le crois.

Comment peut il le savoir si moi même je ne le sais pas. Je lui lance alors un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi me cacher tant de chose...A croire que cela l'amuse.

-Tu viens de la même organisation que moi...

Il hésite mais je veux tout savoir maintenant, je m'avance alors vers lui l'incitant à continuer.

-...Moi ils m'ont rendu plus fort et effacé la mémoire, créé pour détruire...Une machine de destruction. Mais toi apparemment ils t'ont créée pour protéger. C'est pour ça que je me méfiais de toi, je croyais que tu étais comme moi, mais non, je me trompais. Je sais qu'à mon époque ils parlaient d'une arme comme toi. Quelque chose de magnifique qui protégerais l'organisation. Mais le projet avait était abandonné, après leurs défaites. J'avais un doute jusqu'à ce que je t'oblige à m'attaquer, ce que tu n'as pas su faire. Parce que tu protège avant tout, tu attaque que contre le vrai danger. Alors j'ai su qu'il s'agissait bien de toi dont ils parlaient.

Les révélations sont dures à avaler mais il a sans doute raison. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Ce qui explique ma détermination à vouloir protéger et sauver tout le monde autour de moi. ça voudrait dire que je suis comme lui dans un sens. Mais qu'elle est cette organisation.

-L'organisation?

Je me force à parler, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

-Tu est sûr de vouloir continuer?

J'hoche la tête. Je veux savoir qu'elle est cette organisation, car rien que le fait de savoir que je pourrai y retourner me fais mal au cœur.

-Tu m'énerve vraiment! Je ne veux pas t'infliger ce qu'ils m'ont fait...Mais si tu y tiens...

J'hoche la tête déterminée, je veux savoir qu'importe ce qui peux m'arriver. Et comme s'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

-...C'est Hydra.

Hydra! ça me dit quelque chose. Je me vois plonger dans de l'eau noir, comme dans mes rêves. Mes cette fois ci une équipe viens me chercher et m'enlève de force, je les vois me faire du mal. Il m'implante une puce dans le crâne. Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça.

Je me tiens la tête sous la douleur et Bucky est obligé de me venir en aide, me retenir pour ne pas que je tombe.

-Adelia!

Il m'appelle, sa voix est forte pleine d'inquiétude.

Mais les fantômes du passés me rattrape et je plonge à nouveau. Je me vois parler avec des hommes, je suis toutes petites, encore une gamine. Puis je grandis. J'aurais passée ma vie chez Hydra? Je me vois passer devant une drôle de boite. Un caisson de cryogénisation. Je regarde à l'intérieur, et soudain mon cœur lâche. C'est Bucky. Un agent me récupère et me fais sortir à la hâte de la salle en me grondant. Mais je me souviens aussi que lorsque j'étais seule j'allais toujours au delà des ordres et pénétrais toujours dans cette salle pour le voir. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai vue actif pour la première fois, et il était terrorisant, il me lançait des regards de mort. je ne voulais plus le revoir après ça.

Puis on m'enferme dans un des caissons pour me préserver de ma prochaine mission. La protection du nouveau monde.

Les visions s'arrêtes et tout se calme autour de moi.

Je comprend alors que le néant que je voyais tous les soirs était le ventre de ma mère. Hydra m'a arrachées de ma mère et m'a élevée comme leurs propre fille. Répugnant!

-Adelia ça va, répond moi.

Je me retourne alors vers Bucky qui tentait de calmer mes agitations.

-Je t'ai vue...tu étais là.

Dis-je en pointant ma tête comprenant mes visions.

-Je te l'avais dit. Ce que tu as vu de moi là-bas, ne viens que d'Hydra...Ce n'était pas moi! Ce sont des pourritures, et quoi qu'il te soit arrivées je l'ai détruirais tous uns à uns!

Il parle pour mon bien, ce qui m'étonne grandement. Je comprend son mal désormais. Mais il s'énerve trop, je pose alors une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Mais sa haine est sans limite. Et avec force il retire ma main, me fessant tomber à terre par sa violence.

Quel ronchon, je le déteste toujours autant finalement.

Je me redresse et repart en colère dans ma chambre en repassant par la fenêtre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée, sans les râlements et violences de Bucky près de moi. Je sent alors son regard vers moi, mais peu importe, j'ai besoin d'être seule et de me reposer. Cette nuit a était éprouvante, mais c'est aussi un nouveau départ.


	8. Peur

**Chapitre 8: Peur**

Tout est flou dans ma tête. Je suis allongée sur mon lit, ma tête me fais mal. Finalement mon passé ne m'aura rien apportée de glorieux, je ne suis qu'une fille élevée par des tueurs. Je ne sais même plus si mon nom est une bonne chose. Je devrais peut être m'en trouver un autre. Ou peut être pas si c'est ma mère qui l'a choisie.

Tout me semble faux, mais je dois refaire ma vie, avancer, désormais je n'ai plus de but à atteindre. Une nouvelle vie pour un nouveau départ loin d'Hydra me semble être la meilleur solution. Je n'ai jamais eu de réel vie de toute façon.

Je me sent faible et pleure en silence avant de m'écrouler dans le sommeil.

Pour la première fois je rêve, je ne me vois plus dans ces eaux noirs et violettes. Je rêve que je suis dans un champs de fleurs immense près d'un arbre avec un livre sur les genoux. Mais les pages du livre sont blanches. Peut être est-ce à moi d'écrire ma propre histoire pour une fois.

Soudain je suis réveillée de mon rêve par une main qui caresse doucement mon avant bras, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Mais, mes réflexes sont toujours présent et je me réveille en sursaut regardant la personne penchée au dessus de moi, sur mes gardes. Mais plus de peur que de mal, et je suis heureuse de découvrir Bruce près de moi.

-ça va?

J'hoche la tête avec mon plus beau sourire. J'aimerais lui parler à lui. J'ai bien su parler à se sale ronchon, pourquoi pas lui?

-ça te dirai de venir déjeuner avec moi?

Je lui souris bêtement, j'ai bien besoin de compagnie, et la sienne ne sera pas de refus.

Je me lève et part alors à sa suite au réfectoire. Je prend comme à mon habitude un croissant, un pain au chocolat et un verre de jus d'orange.

Je m'assoies en face de lui et nous déjeunons. Tout semble calme, je me sent paisible et reposée avec lui.

Jamais dans ma vie même d'avant je n'avais pu me sentir aussi bien.

Le soleil frappe les vitres et nous offre des rayons bénéfiques. J'aimerais aller faire un tour dehors, malgré le froid et la neige de l'hiver, pour me détendre. Profiter de la vie pendant que je le peux.

-J'aimerais aller dehors.

Dis-je d'une petite voix comme pour ne pas déranger le silence.

Bruce incertains de ce qu'il venait d'entendre me regarda surpris.

-A..A...Aller dehors?

Je lui souris en réponse ça m'amuse de le voir si embarrassé et surpris.

Il hocha la tête activement.

-Oui! Bien sûr!

-Au fait, je m'appelle Adelia.

Il est plus heureux que jamais je le vois dans ses yeux. Je peux le lire comme dans un livre ouvert.

Au même instant un plateau derrière nous tombe lourdement sur une table. Je me retourne et découvre Bucky lancer un horrible regard noir à Bruce. Qu'a t'il à la fin!

-Adelia.

Répéta Bruce comme un enfant.

Je lui souris et commence alors à partir déposer mon plateau prête à sortir dehors quand j'entend un raffut dans le réfectoire et à peine j'eu le temps de me retourner, que je vois Bucky tenant étroitement Bruce entre ses mains.

-Tu lui fais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois du mal et tu aura à faire à moi.

-Tu fais ça et après tu te demandera pourquoi elle a peur de toi.

-Peur? Et toi et ton Hulk hein!

-Demande lui. Et tu verra par toi même.

Je me précipite et les sépares comme je peux, j'arrive alors à faire céder l'emprise de Bucky. Me mettant devant Bruce pour le protéger de lui.

-Adelia, tu as...Peur de moi?

La question me brise, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Bruce sais bien qu'une part de moi le craint, c'est bien pour sa qu'il m'a protégée sur le toit. Il avait pu voir la terreur dans mes yeux.

-Répond moi, je sais que tu peux parler! Tu compte rester avec un mec que tu as sauvée.

Reprit-il. Mais comment ça, "rester". Il croit des choses, qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

-Il m'a sauvée lui aussi!

Hurlais-je fessant sursauter les deux hommes, me mettant maintenant juste en face de Bucky.

-Vraiment et de quoi? Moi je t'ai sauvée d'une noyade... je t'ai aidée à te souvenir.

Ses yeux s'emplisses de larmes, sa voix est emplis d'émotions que je ne lui connaissais pas, il me donne envie de pleurer, comment j'ai pu lui faire autant de mal. Mais il va devoir me pardonner.

-Il m'a sauvée de toi, sur le toit ce jour là!

Dis-je d'une voix sombre avant de m'enfuir à l'extérieur laissant les deux hommes dans le réfectoire. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera, je n'ai jamais voulue se qui se passe.

Je m'enfuis loin du centre, ce que j'ai toujours voulue. Je compte bien commencer une nouvelle vie, mais cela sera loin d'eux. Pas même si je me brise le cœur d'avoir osée dire ça à Bucky. Et je pleure, je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

De toute façon je me souviens de tout maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de rester là-bas.

Je ne suis pas la bonne personne à aimer.


	9. Une nouvelle direction

**Chapitre 9: Une nouvelle direction**

Je cours à vive allure, je cours du plus vite que je peux, je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je veux à tout prix quitter cet endroit. Je cours pendant au moins une bonne heure, puis je marche, épuisée. Et bizarrement l'endroit commence à mettre familier.

Je sais où je suis, je me souviens. Je viens d'atterrir dans le coin de rue où j'ai rencontrée Bucky pour la première fois, là ou l'on s'est affrontés.

Je m'écroule au sol contre le mur à bout de force, fondant en larme. Et pour la première fois je ne désire que la présence de Bucky, de ce sale brun ronchon, que je hais et déteste. Je m'accrochais désespérément à Bruce pour ne pas m'apercevoir à quel point je tenais à lui.

Je disais que Bruce m'avais sauvée de lui, mais rien ne me dit qu'il m'aurais vue ce jour là sur le toit, ou même que Steve l'aurai empêché de tirer. Celui à qui je dois réellement la vie c'est bien lui, il m'a sauvée d'une mort certaines. Et m'a rendue mon passé. Certes Bruce a fait de même avec ma blessure, mais lui il était une ombre qui me surveillais sans cesse, sans vouloir pour autant abandonner son image de brute et son côté menaçant.

J'aurais du le savoir ce jour où je l'ai vu sourire et rire, qu'il était tout pour moi d'une certaine manière.

Mais il est trop tard. Et je suis impardonnable de se que je lui ai dit. Je suis une idiote.

Je passe de longue heure à geler dans le froid, la neige reprenant ces droits sur moi en me recouvrant. Mais je continue de pleurer et mes larmes se transformes presque en morceaux de glaces. Mon corps ne répond plus, je suis comme une statue, paralysée. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, le sang a du mal à affluer dans mes veines, mes doigts, mes poignets et mes lèvres deviennent bleues par le froid, je suis comme au ralentis. Et tout se fige autour de moi.

Mais ce n'est pas si grave de toute façon,

Plus rien ne me retiens.

Alors que je ferme doucement mes yeux,m'abandonnant à mon triste sort, je sent que l'on me porte. L'étreinte est chaude et je m'y cramponne. Je n'est pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de savoir de qui il s'agit. Mais de toute façon, je le sais déjà, sentant une main plus froide que la glace me retirer la neige de mon visage. C'est lui. Bucky.

Il est peut être déjà trop tard, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que c'est lui qui est venue me chercher.

A défier la mort cela m'apprendra si je ne m'en sort pas.

Il me réchauffe du mieux qu'il peut. Me passant son manteau autour des épaules, et me serrant dans ses bras. Je veux ouvrir les yeux. Je veux le voir. Au moins une dernière fois. Voir son stupide visage, qu'il soit triste, en colère, ou heureux peu m'importe. Je veux rester en vie. Me faire pardonner pour les horreurs que je lui ai dites. Je ne veux pas partir sans m'excuser. J'ai encore à faire ici. Je veux me réveiller.

Soudain lassée, à bout de force je commence à m'éveiller lentement. Je suis dans mon lit, dans ma chambre au centre des Avengers, le chauffage est poussé à fond. La chaleur m'apaise et je reprend tout doucement mes esprits. Je sent une main tenir la mienne et une tête posée contre moi, me serrant fort dans une étreinte. Lorsque après quelque minute de lutte, j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Et là je le vois le même ange, ou démon qui m'avais sortie de l'eau, cette silhouette qui me rassure tant. Cette ombre qui veille et me suis tout le temps, qui me protège. Bucky. Il est assit au sol, contre mon lit. Je peux sentir sa joue trempée contre la mienne. Il pleure. Je m'en veux tellement. Mais je suis en vie il faut que je bouge.

Je veux lui hurler que je suis en vie et je réussie alors avec désespoir à décaler ma tête. Bucky se redresse instinctivement me regardant surpris avec un sourire magnifique, tant la joie l'emporte.

-Adelia...Tu est là, tu est vivante!

J'hoche la tête doucement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il me sert alors étroitement dans ses bras, Sentant ses muscles se refermer sur moi. Manquant de m'étouffer de son bras en métal. Mais il m'a tant manquée.

-Il est encore temps...Pour des excuses.

Ma voix est cassée par les larmes qui me viennent, mais je veux profiter de pouvoir lui parler.

-Plus d'excuse, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Dit il avec un élan de désespoir, et venant m'embrasser à ma grande surprise. Jamais je n'aurai imaginée ça de sa part. Lui qui me déteste tant. Peut être était-ce une manière de dissimuler se sentiment derrière sa mauvaise humeur.

Le sentiment que j'approuve pour lui désormais je sais ce qu'il est...De l'amour. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur se sale ronchon de brun que je déteste.

Je glisse ma main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, et de l'autre j'essuie ses joues couvertes de larmes. Ses lèvres sont brûlantes, et il me réchauffe de ton son corps en s'asseyant sur le lit près de moi, me plaquant contre son torse, ne rompant pas le baiser, nos lèvres celées dans son mouvement.

Mais le souffle me manque, et je dois absolument lui dire quelque chose alors je l'écarte un instant. Reprenant mon souffle.

-Je t'aime...

Chuchotais-je doucement au bord de ses lèvres, les joues roses. C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi timide et honteuse. Ce sentiment là, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie et le croyais impossible d'exister pour moi.

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et hoche la tête pour me répondre à ma manière, me faisant rire.

Ma vie va enfin pouvoir commencer dans une nouvelle direction et cette fois ci, ce sera la bonne.

Il lira comme il l'a toujours fait en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert. On a une histoire en commun, il pourra me raconter la sienne et moi je l'écouterais, hochant la tête, m'accrochant à chacune de ces paroles n'écoutant que sa voix. Oubliant tout le mal et les peurs. Nous affronterons l'avenir ensemble. Mon avenir est avec lui.

Je le sais, alors qu'il referme à nouveau son étreinte sur moi, me remerciant d'être toujours en vie, l'air heureux et plus humain que jamais.

Rien ne se termine, ce n'est que le commencement d'une grande aventure.


End file.
